


Bright Forever

by IssaAndThePhantoms (issadaminetteshipper)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby Is Trevor’s Son In This, F/M, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates AU, juke, julie and luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issadaminetteshipper/pseuds/IssaAndThePhantoms
Summary: After the night that would change Luke's life is sabotaged, he is forced to return home and school, where he meets an old acquaintance who also lost her way. Can they together light the way back to the top?
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie/Luke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Life is a risk, but we will take it

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:
> 
> I decided Bobby to be Trevor’s kid so I can have both him and Carrie.

> **Luke**

Going back to school is definitely not what I expected for me this year. The boys and I were going to become legends. Composing, recording, touring, living our best life. But we trusted the wrong person and we lost everything. What did he think? That by preventing us from making it to the Orpheum he would be able to do the concert alone and have everything for himself? He got hit by reality and destroyed our dream in the process. I should have realized sooner the most important thing for him wasn’t the music. That was on me.

I had to go back to my parents. After way too many fights we reached an agreement. I would live with them again as long as I went back to school. I’m still able to play, and we'll get back to being a musician later on. Or at least that’s what they said.

It’s not ideal, but it’s the only choice I have at the moment.

That we have to repeat the year doesn’t help either. I don't know anyone of this generation. Well, I know Bobby's sister but if I couldn't stand her before and after what he did to us, I don't want to have to talk to any of them again. Don't be misled by my name, I couldn't have worse luck. Alex and Reggie ended up with the same schedules, and I’m not with them in any single class.

I enter the music room. Mrs Harrison smiles from ear to ear at the sight of me and I can't help but smile back at her, no matter how much I hate being back here, I do am happy to see her. She was an incredible support for me and my growth as a musician, and probably the first to believe that I could make a living from it.

"Luke Patterson, you don't know how happy I am to see you, we were missing a person. So, the trio is no more. Flynn and Nick can do a duo, Julie you are with Luke now."

That's when I finally found Julie among the students. Her curls cover a good part of her face, and her eyes look dull. I can't say we were friends, but we both spent a good chunk of our childhood at Bobby and Carrie's house so it was normal to run into hallways or even have dinner together. And that sad look is definitely not the first thing I remember about her. Not that I remember her smile or the way her eyes used to shine while singing, because that would be weird.

“But Mrs Harrison-”

“My decision is final, Julie. I’m sure both of you will surprise us in a good way."

Throughout the class I find myself glancing at Julie. I heard what happened to her mom, it was a tragedy. I thought more than once about sending her a message but never found the words. Hey, I'm Luke, your ex best friend's brother's friend didn't sound very good. Still I should have said something.

Class ends and by the time I realize it is just Mrs Harrison, Julie and me.

“This is a second chance, for both of you. Make it count.” Now just Julie and me. Great.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Luke. I can't sing anymore, I can't even play. The best thing you can do is make this assignment alone.”

“Look at me.”

“Huh?”

“Look at me, Julie.” She lifts her face, her eyes look confused, but I'll take that as a sign that they're still alive.

“Dude, your voice is amazing, and I've never seen anyone play the piano the way you do. You’re able to move people, you know how hard that is? Your power must not and cannot be wasted."

“I appreciate your intention, but I've been trying for weeks and I haven't been able to play a single note. I don't know what you expect from this conversation, but I don't think I can give it to you."

“I just want you to keep an open mind. Don't close the door on music. It is precisely during these difficult moments that music becomes magic, Julie.”

She doesn't say anything, but smiles slightly.

"I guess seeing the creative process of the great Luke Patterson doesn't sound bad."

“Yes!” I grin like an idiot and find us having another staring contest. We used to do it all the time when we were kids, and when we became teenagers Reggie and Alex would tease me whenever they could about the 'tension' in the room.

“Mhh, we can go to my house tomorrow If you want.”

“Yeah, sounds perfect! Thank you Julie, I promise you won’t regret this.” Her offer has perfect timing because I'm sure my parents wouldn't appreciate me playing at home all day, everything is still very recent. And to be honest I'm dying to not have to play my guitar sneakily in the park, not that I'm complaining.

“Hopefully, and Luke?”

“Yes?”

“I- It was nice to see you again.”

She doesn't wait for me to answer, leaves the room quickly without looking back.

I can't come tomorrow empty-handed, I'd look like an idiot if we don't have anything to start working with. But it's been weeks since I have had the inspiration to write anything. I take my notebook out of my backpack and go through some loose parts of songs that I never quite finished. One in particular catches my attention because now that I reread it I can only think of Julie.

“Sometimes I think I'm falling down  
I wanna cry, I’m calling out  
For one more try to feel alive.”

Well, this sure looks like a bright start.


	2. Together, I think that we can make it

> **Luke**

"Bro, I hadn't seen you so focused in some time, what are you writing?"

"More important question, what brought your inspiration back?"

After being uninspired for a month, an hour close to Julie makes me write non-stop. The song is practically finished by now, what will we do tomorrow? I have no idea, but I'm not going to cancel either, doesn’t matter if we just spent 10 mins together.

“If you guys must know, it’s an assignment for the music program. I’m working with Julie.”

They turn to look at each other as if they know something I don't, lightly tapping each other's elbows until it ends in a slapping war. Alex delivers the final blow to Reggie and they both return their attention to me.

“What? You’re annoying me, idiots.”

"We are sure Julie is your soulmate since the very first day you met her." It finally happened. Reggie lost his mind. I can’t say I didn’t see it coming.

“What?”

“You couldn't take your eyes off her, and you grinned like an idiot the entire time.”

That actually sounds familiar, but I’m not letting them know that.

“C'mon, every time you see her you melt. One time you almost dropped your guitar for being spellbound watching her sing." Obviously Alex had to mention that.

“She’s an amazing singer, that’s all.”

...Yeah, they definitely don’t believe me. I'm not even sure I believe myself.

“She is, and she’s also your soulmate which is even more amazing.” Ugh, I can’t win against them.

"We bet against ... Bobby that you two are soulmates several years ago, as soon as we confirm it we will make him pay, I will not miss my prize just because he is an idiot."

"What did you bet?"

"Hamburger with french fries." The two do a high-five. Well, why that doesn’t surprise me?

“You’ll see, man. You don't look at anyone else like that, not even us."

Aaand they had to make it weird. They do have a case, I guess. She’s gorgeous, I have to admit that to myself. Her voice is simply the most beautiful l I have ever heard. And I'll probably never tell anyone, but the desire to learn to play the guitar came to me after hearing her sing for the first time. The need I had to accompany her during the song was too much. Once I had the instrument in my hands, the rest was history, but she was the one who made me get that initial interest in the first place. That’s probably why I’m so absorbed in helping her found her way back to music. I hope I can return her the favor and inspire her with this song.

> **Julie**

Leaving school with Luke carrying my backpack is almost like wearing a fluorescent suit, there was no one who did not turn to see us.

Not to mention that Reggie and Alex winked at me in the most suspicious way I've ever seen.

Seeing Luke after a year has been pretty chaotic to my poor head. When we were kids I was totally obsessed with him, and once he started playing guitar and singing rock there was no going back. It was never more than a crush, and we didn't talk much either, but wow what that smile makes me feel. Even after not seeing him for so long in minutes he convinced me to give this thing a try, which will probably end quite badly but I won't get ahead of myself.

I walk him into the studio and stare at the doors for a few seconds before finding the courage to open them.

I'm about to turn and run when he grabs my hand and guides me inside. He does slow movements without taking his eyes off mine, trying to keep me calm.

“You got this.”

We sit on the couch, neither of us says anything for a few seconds but then Luke starts pulling a notebook out of his backpack.

"I know I was going to start writing here, but yesterday I had a sudden stroke of inspiration and wrote a song that I'm sure would be perfect for you."

"And why are you so sure?" He smiles proudly, why does he have to smile at me like that?

"Because I wrote it for you."

His cheeks are red but he tries to hide it by going for his guitar. I can’t say I'm handling it better, I'm sure I’m about to pass out.

“It’s called bright.”

He starts singing while I read the lyrics. His handwritting is unique to say the least but surprisingly I don't have much trouble understanding it.

The song is beautiful, his voice is passionate and powerful. I want with all my heart to share this moment with him, I want it so much that I don’t even realize I’m actually doing it until he chuckles with pure joy. It’s special, incredible and makes me feel alive again. The joy it causes him to listen to my voice and how his eyes shine with emotion gives me more strength, more courage. Until it’s my voice that resonates with more intensity.

When the song ends he quickly places the guitar on the sofa and hugs me with all his might, spinning me around the room.

He releases me after a few seconds, blushing. "I’m so sorry, it’s just- that was... wow. I'm so happy for you, Julie."

His smile melts my heart. I had never seen him more excited.

“The song is perfect, thank you. You have always been an incredible musician but you get better every day, it’s seriously amazing.”

He blushes again, how adorable can he be? “As good as you say I am, I’ve never sounded as good as today. I think we make a pretty good team.”

"It's definitely progress, but singing with you at my house is not the same as singing in front of the entire school."

He looks at me with a face that tells me he’s not understanding what I am talking about, and I remember that he was not in class yet when Mrs Harrington gave me the ultimatum on my annual performance for the music program.

“If I don’t sing in the school dance, I’m going to get kick out of the program.” he looks worried for a few seconds, but then his usual smile returns.

"We are not letting that happen. I’ll sing with you, and we can invite Reggie and Alex, the song would sound much better with some bass and drums anyway, and maybe being with a group will make you feel calmer.”

He reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“You don't have to face this alone, Julie."

“Am I interrupting something?” I immediately let go of Luke's hand but it's too late, Dad looks at us suspiciously. I turn to see Luke who just smiles politely at him. He seems calm but I notice some small nervous taps he is doing with his foot. Well, this is awkward but at least I am not the only one who is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, They mean the world to me and inspire me a lot🥺💖

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, kudos and specially comments Mean the world to me. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: issaxcharlie


End file.
